They are kissing!
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: •Viñeta• Pero después de minutos de asombro y ellos todavía besándose, los tres integrantes del equipo Avatar se coordinaron para salir del shock, señalando a los ensalivados con un dedito acusador como si estuvieran matándose a cuchillazos en vez de besándose, gritando: — ¡Se están besando!


_Avatar no es de mi propiedad, solo escribo porque estoy aburrida c: (raro)_

He aquí una atrevida viñeta (antes iba a ser drabble pero la inspiración ganó la carrera xD) que se me ocurrió leyendo besos fogosos xD. Les juro que iba a ser drabble, lo juro xDD

Ando muy aburrida y el "examen" de informática con un amigo me dejó cansada xD

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>h**e**y** a**r**e **k**i**s**s**i**n**g**!**

**~o~**

**.**

Aang bajó de su bisonte volador, y luego ayudó a Katara, con delicadeza.

Toph y Sokka bajaron con gritos, gritos, más gritos y uno que otro insulto.

Katara rodó los ojos; ya era la tercera semana que llevaban peleándose por cualquier tontería y apenas habían llegado a la Nación del Fuego por la boda de Zuko.

No dejaban de discutir desde hace dos meses después del suceso de la refinería.

A Aang le pareció muy extraño, pues, ellos eran mejores amigos, casi nunca peleaban; y si llegaban a pelearse, debía de ser por algo realmente serio.

Katara los ignoró y jaló a su novio del brazo llevándoselo a la entrada de palacio.

Cuando Toph sintió a la pareja ya muy lejos, ella detuvo a un gritón Sokka con una mano al aire y dijo:

—Ya se fueron.

Sokka sonrió cuando vio a Toph lamer sus dientes con picardía.

**~o~**

**.**

Zuko le comentó a Aang muy alegremente los planes de la boda, y Katara sonreía con ilusión, imaginándose a ella misma con Aang en la misma situación.

Cuando llegaban adónde habían dejado al bisonte para buscar a los _peleones_ –quiénes se quedaron gritando, según la maestra agua–, sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo.

Sokka y Toph estaban en el suelo, él encima de ella, besándose tan apasionadamente, que… no existe ningún ejemplo concreto para eso.

Aang se llevó una mano a la boca, Katara alzó una ceja aún con la mandíbula caída y Zuko se tapó los ojos.

¡Estaban compartiéndose saliva como si se hubieran deshidratado!

Sokka cambió de posición, se sentó y se colocó a Toph a horcajadas de él. La cintura pequeña de ella estaba siendo aprisionada por las manos de Sokka, y las manos de Toph jalaban por el cuello a Sokka para acercarlo más a ella, profundizando más el beso.

Lo único que pensaba Zuko era: _¿por qué Toph no nos sentía aquí, viendo ese espectáculo?_

Ni la maestra tierra se había dado cuenta, pues, lo único que pensaba era: _¡qué rico besa!_

Pero después de minutos de asombro y ellos todavía besándose, los tres integrantes del equipo Avatar se coordinaron para salir del shock, señalando a los _ensalivados_ con un dedito acusador como si estuvieran matándose a cuchillazos en vez de besándose, gritando:

— ¡Se están besando!

Toph empujó a Sokka con tanta fuerza que salió volando a un metro de ella.

— ¡No es cierto!—exclamó ella con fingida inocencia, alzando las manos al aire como si no tuviera la culpa de nada.

— ¡Sí es cierto!—repitieron de nuevo los tres.

— ¡No es cierto!—aseguró Sokka –quién se recuperó del golpe con agilidad, pues, ya se lo esperaba–, señalándolos como si tuvieran la culpa.

— ¡Sí es cierto!

— ¡No, no lo es!

— ¡Sí, sí lo es!

— ¡Ya cállense!—los paró Toph harta de los gritos—. Sí, nos estábamos besando, ¿y qué? ¿Algún problema?

—Oh, no lo sé… ¿Suki?—preguntó Katara con sarcasmo.

—¿Estaban compartiendo saliva como si se estuvieran deshidratando?—atacó Zuko.

—¿Se estaban pelando hace unos minutos?—no entendía Aang.

Toph y Sokka rompieron en carcajadas.

—Suki terminó conmigo hace dos meses—dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Él besa riquísimo.

—Estábamos fingiendo para que no se dieran cuenta—se rió Sokka y Toph lanzó otra carcajada.

Katara y Zuko se miraron entre sí, y pegaron un grito frustrado.

— ¡Váyanse a otro lugar por amor a Roku!

— ¡No los soporto, par de imbéciles!

Aang miró a la nueva parejita quiénes se reían con alegría. Él sólo atinó a decir:

—¿Cómo hacen para durar tanto besándose?


End file.
